Expedición
by nielasol
Summary: TRADUCCION· Melanie y Wanda tienen... necesidades especiales. ¿Como en el mundo pueden explicarles eso a los chicos?


Disclaimer: Toditos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a xiao chan. Y yo, yo solo realice la traducción con su debido permiso. xD

Links de la historia original y del perfil de la autora:

http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ s /4377367/1/

http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ u /727464/xiao_chan

**...**

_Gracias especiales a mi Beta __M.-Way__. Gracias por soportarme y seguir dándome ánimos en este mundo de la escritura. _

**...**

Titulo original:** Raid**

**Sumary:** Melanie y Wanda tienen... necesidades especiales. ¿Como en el mundo pueden explicarles eso a los chicos?

…

**Expedición**

"Bien," Dije mientras me deslicé en el asiento delantero de la furgoneta. La bolsa plástica en mis manos crujió bruscamente contra su contenido cuando saqué una bolsa de uvas moscatel. Entonces la agité al asiento trasero donde Aaron y Brandt estaban sentados. "Estas son para ustedes chicos."

"Si" Aaron gritó. Escuché el sonido de plástico rasgado.

"¡Hey, no lo acapares todo!" Brandt gimoteó. "¡Se supone que debes compartir!"

"Ahora, ahora, niños" Melanie regañó suavemente. Tomó la caja de Milk Duds* que le di. "Gracias, Wanda."

"Sin problema", dije mientras le pasaba a Jared en el asiento de conductor, una bolsa tamaño jumbo de Cheetos. El los agarro con mucho entusiasmo.

"Ah, ¡eres asombrosa Wanda!" él dijo con gratitud mientras abría la bolsa rasgándola con sus dientes.

"¡Hey!" gritó Ian indignado. "¿Qué hay de mí?"

"Tranquilo," dije con una sonrisa. Saqué una caja de mini brownies y la arrojé en su dirección. "Tomé estos para ti."

Su cara se iluminó. "¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo hoy?"

Sonreí mientras me acomodé en el asiento delantero y saqué un paquete de Twinkies* para mí. "No, pero eso cuenta bien."

Melanie se adelantó hacia la bolsa en mis manos. Se la di mientras metí uno de los Twinkies en mi boca hambrienta. "¿Qué más has conseguido?" ella preguntó con Milk Duds en la boca. Metió su mano en la bolsa y revolvió su contenido.

Aaron y Brandt espiaron por encima de su asiento mientras Ian se inclinó mas cerca para ver.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Señaló. "Eso, en la caja," dijo. Luego se estiró sobre el asiento y lo sacó de la bolsa.

Me giré en mi asiento y observé como los tres chicos en el asiento trasero se ponían rojos. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en la mano, lo arrojó de nuevo en la bolsa como si se tratase de una enfermedad. Me reí ligeramente aun en silencio, cuando vi que la expresión de lan era de intenso horror.

"¿Por qué trajiste solo una caja?" preguntó Melanie.

"Las almas solo toman uno a la vez, para no desperdiciar," dije.

Ella asintió. "Está bien."

"Y fue un poco embarazoso comprárselos a un dependiente" agregué a último momento. "No quería que él pensara que tengo flujo pesado o algo similar."

"¡Que asco!" Aaron y Brandt gritaron.

Melanie y yo los miramos desconcertadas. "¿Cuál es su problema?" ella les demandó a los dos chicos en el asiento trasero.

"¡Esos son _tampones_!" escupió Aaron, como si la misma palabra fuera alguna clase de veneno.

Ella levantó sus cejas. "Si. ¿Y que?"

"¿Sabes para que se _usan_ los tampones?" demandó Brandt.

Mel y yo rodamos nuestros ojos. "No, en realidad no," ella dijo sarcásticamente.

"Creo que debería comprar una caja en cada parada." dije pensativamente. "Leí en algún lado que si las mujeres están juntas por un tiempo extendido, empiezan a tener el mismo ciclo. Si eso es cierto, probablemente deberíamos comenzar a abastecernos."

Dejé de hablar cuando me di cuenta que tanto los ojos de Aaron como los de Brandt estaban a punto de salirse de sus orbitas. Ian se puso completamente blanco, casi como si estuviera enfermo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'empiezan a tener el mismo ciclo'?" preguntó Jared desde el asiento de conductor. Él no lucia para nada confundido, de hecho, parecía un poco horrorizado.

"Que comenzamos a menstruar al mismo tiempo", expliqué. "¿Ya sabes... tenemos nuestros periodos al mismo tiempo?"

"¿QUE?" los cuatro hombres gritaron al unísono.

"Si", dije, actuando como si no pasara nada en absoluto. En realidad encontré un poco graciosa la situación, y a juzgar por la mirada en el rostro de Melanie, ella también lo pensó. "Pensé que como el mio comienza la próxima semana, deberíamos prepararnos, solo por si acaso."

"¡No tenemos espacio para sus estúpidos tapones!" Protestó Brandt. "Podríamos utilizar ese espacio para guardar algo mas, ¡como verdadera comida!"

Los ojos de Melanie se entrecerraron. "Cuida lo que dices, Brandt", dijo con serenidad. "Ya es suficientemente malo que menstruemos al mismo tiempo. Si nos sacas los tampones haremos tu vida muchísimo más difícil de lo que ya es."

Aaron estaba perdido en la horrible imagen. "Oh Dios, ¿podrías imaginarlo? ¿Todas las chicas en esa estúpida gruta, gruñonas a la vez?"

Todos se estremecieron. Melanie y yo solo rodamos nuestros ojos.

"Hombres," murmuramos al mismo tiempo.

"Dijiste la próxima semana, ¿cierto?" Jared preguntó con cautela.

"Si," contesté.

"Agh, esto va a apestar."

"Hey, ustedes no son a los que les sucede," replicó Melanie. "Un poco de compasión por el misterio femenino sería muy apreciada."

"¿Cómo podemos ser compasivos cuando cerca de quince mujeres están listas para castrarnos a todos al mismo tiempo?" pregunto Ian tristemente.

"¿Qué tal si las encerramos en la sala de juegos hasta que haya terminado?" Aaron preguntó pensativamente. "¿Luego podrían volver cuando haya acabado?"

"No es una enfermedad, chicos," suspiré. "Ustedes han estado con nosotras cuando tuvimos nuestros periodos antes."

"Si, pero no sabíamos _eso_" señaló Aaron. "Ahora que sabemos, nunca volveremos a no-saber."

Melanie volvió a buscar en la bolsa. "¿Qué mas hay aquí?" Metió la mano y revolvió el fondo. Luego sacó una caja más pequeña que la de los tampones.

Aaron, Brandt e Ian estaban curiosos a pesar de si mismos. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que era, Ian se volvió rojo como un tomate mientras Aaron, Brandt y Melanie comenzaron a reírse. "Wow, Ian," Aaron sonrió. "Y yo que creía que eras un caballero."

"¿Texturados para el placer de ella?" Brandt leyó en voz alta. "Que pervertida, Wanda."

Fruncí el ceño. "Esos no son para mi."

Ian me miro divertido. "¿Entonces para quien son?"

"Melanie," contesté simplemente.

La furgoneta se detuvo de golpe, chirriando.

"¿QUE?" Melanie y Jared gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Me gire en mi asiento y observé fijo a Melanie con una mirada interrogatoria. Pensé que a ella le gustarían esos. "Yo solo estaba pasando por el pasillo de anticonceptivos cuando vi esos en particular, y recordé algo. ¿Recuerdas, Melanie? Te estabas preguntando—"

"¡Está bien, es suficiente!" ella gritó, su cara llameó de la vergüenza. "¡No creo que realmente necesiten saber esa historia!"

Mi cara cayó. "Pero pensé que te gustarían esos. ¿Estas enojada conmigo?"

Ella respiro profundo. "No, no lo estoy. Yo solo... Yo me encargaré de mis cosas de ahora en adelante, ¿esta bien? Pero aprecio la consideración, Wanda."

Me mordí el labio pero asentí. "Como quieras."

"Pienso que de ahora en adelante, necesitamos hacer una lista de compras." Dijo Jared mientras suavemente ponía la furgoneta nuevamente en movimiento. Su cara era una sombra oscura escarlata, y probablemente no tenia nada que ver con el sol poniéndose delante de el. "Te tomas demasiadas libertades."

Me encogí de hombros. "Bien. Pero los tampones van a la lista, te guste o no."

Los chicos gimieron y yo sonreí para mis adentros. Se sentía como en casa.

**...**

**.**

_Estuve haciendo algo de investigación ya que estas golosinas no se consiguen donde vivo. Si me equivoco por favor me corrigen, si?_

_*Milk Duds: Golosina de caramelo recubierta con chocolate._

_* Twinkies: Bollo de una masa esponjosa dulce rellena de crema en su interior. Originariamente el relleno era sabor banana, actualmente es sabor vainilla._

**...**

__Esta fue mi primera traducción. Es un desafío autoimpuesto, algo que quería hacer. Y estoy feliz con el resultado xD_

_Déjenme reviews... ¿les gustó mi trabajo? ¿hay algo que cambiarían? Toda critica realizada desde el corazón ayuda a crecer =D_

_Por otro lado, pronto publicaré otro Oneshot de mi autoría. Ambientado en el mundo Twilight. Ya esta listo, y en proceso de beteo. ¿Que puedo decir? Estén alertas, esperen novedades xD_

_Besotes, Dany_


End file.
